Jealous, Much?
by calliebee11
Summary: All the kids decided that Sam and Danny need to be together, so they decide to get them together.  Sam gets a boyfriend, but will Danny get jealous?  SamxDanny!  Awwww...


Name: Jealous, Much?

Author: Authorgirl818

Summary: Sam gets a boyfriend, and is he making Danny… JEALOUS??? DxS  
CHAPTER 1- Sam and Danny sitting in a tree…

Sam's POV

I don't like Danny that way. I just don't! He's my best friend and we're not together.

I mean, sure, I used to have a crush on him, and he's always there for me, and stuff, but we are not a couple!

I sware!

Okay, I am a little insane about all this; it's just that the kids have been teasing Danny and me more than usual. And it's getting to my heads. Like for instance today in the girls locker room…

Danny's POV

Sam and I are JUST FRIENDS. I mean, we are best friends and everything, but we're NOT a couple. I mean come on.

Sure, Sam is really pretty and all, and she's a great person, but we're not a couple!

I sware! **(Author's Note: Tee hee, Sam and Danny said the EXACT same thing, aww…)**

I guess I'm going crazy. I should like Paulina. They used to tease me about her, but now… like today at gym, we were supposed to decorate for the Prom, I mean, get all the ribbons and stuff up, so that the decorating committee don't have to work all weekend, and everyone was talking, and well… hear for yourself…

Sam's POV

So we were all in the locker room, drenched in sweat, but not me, because Goths don't sweat, we simmer, and waiting for the bell to ring.

"Who are you gonna ask to the dance, Paulina?" some girl asked the most popular, gorgeous, girl who rules the school. "Well, I HOPE the ghost boy asks me, but if not, any jock will do. Besides, I would never ask a boy, that would be too… embarrassing."

"I bet Foley asks you, Valerie!" giggled one girl. "So what if he does?" Valerie smiled, "I think I might like him." **(Author's note: Valerie and Sam were sort of friends now, since, even though she broke up with him, Valerie and Sam both had Danny for a friend, and they sort of bonded over that.)**

"Well, we all know who'll ask Sam to the dance." Valerie said, smiling, slightly sadly.

I rolled my eyes, and counted down, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

"DANNY!" They all exclaimed, giggling.

"Come on, guys, we're just friends." I complain. "Major Roll of Eyes, come on Sam, we ALL know he likes you, and we all know you like him!" Star says, rolling her eyes exaggeratedly.

"Whatever," I grumble, but I am blushing. **(Do Goths blush????—Authorgirl818)**

Danny's POV

So we were all grabbing streamers and putting them on the wall, when Dash said, "Okay, who, y'all asking to the dance, because as you know, Paulina's mine, and NO ONE is going to ask her right?"

A chorus of "'Course not!"s and " NO!"s were heard throughout the gym.

"I'm gonna ask Valerie," Tucker, my best friend, said. "Techno geek got dibs on Valerie." Quann said.

"Dibs" is a thing the guys do to basically saw, HANDS OFF, don't ask her she's mine. DASH always has DIBS on PAULINA. It's just the way things work. Anyway…

"And, Fen-turd has dibs on Manson (Sam) of course. Because as manly as I am, I need to see them get together. If they don't, things will get messy." Dash said, like an enforcer.

"Whatever, Sam and I are just friends!" I insist, trying as hard as I can not to blush.

"Yeah, whatever, anyway if you don't ask her, a plan will be made, WITHOUT you."

"Whatever!" I huffed, a blush creeping to my cheeks. **(Again they do the same thing, awww!)**

Chapter 2- Secret Plan

Tucker's POV

I really can't believe how clueless my friends are, I mean, no offense, but, come on!

Even a 'heartless techno geek' knows that they need to be together. So today, I agreed with Dash (I hate Danny for making me say that!) and met with the other girls and guys during Lunch, minus Sam and Danny, a' course.

"Jealousy, is the way we will get Danny to realize it, because Sam already like him, but we need him to figure out he likes her." I say.

"Right, we need a guy, we'll know she'll like…" And the plan was formed!

**(Sorry you guys, I want to make it longer, but this is all I think needs to be in this chapter!! ********Callie******

Chapter 3- Jealous... Me? No…

Sam's POV

Today, you won't believe who I met, an awesome, hot, goth guy! And he really likes me! His name is Scar, just kidding, his name is Thomas. I know, GREAT Goth name…

Anyway, we went to the Nasty Burger, and he's even a vegitarian!

The weird thing is, Dash introduced him to me…

Danny's POV

Sam came scampering up to me at the Nasty Burger, today, and I felt my heart jump. What? No, I mean, I had a ghost sense, that scared me a little. That's all, no, no heart happiness here.

Anyway, she looked so happy, I grinned along with her, until I heard what she said. "What's up, Sam? You look all NOT Goth, all happy and stuff."

"Well, I, it's, I GOT A BOYFRIEND!" she squealed, "He's ultra recyclo vegitarian, just like me, AND he's Goth, and sweet, and likes me for who I am!"

My mouth dropped open.

Tucker's POV

I was watching Danny when he found out about Thomas. See, he was all, freaking out completely!

It was hilarious, I still felt kind of bad though, but whatever it takes to get these two together.

At the second meeting of the Casper High Lovebirds Committee…

"I have an idea for PHASE 2!" Paulina squealed."What?" Dash asked, grinning at the hot popular princess.

"MAKE-OVER! We'll makeover Sam, just for fun, and then when Danny sees her… Ooh! This is just like the TV shows!!!! **(ha, ha, ha…) **

Paulina's POV

The only reason I'm helping Danny and Sam is because I like seeing a good love story, even if it's two dorks. Plus, I get to makeover Sam, which I have been DYING to do, plus she'll DIE when we do it! It works for everyone!

Chapter 4- Makeover

Sam's POV

Paulina and her clones came to MY house today and asked if we could do makeovers.

I agreed, because Paulina said that I could makeover Star to look Goth if I could get makeover-ed and wear it to school. This was a good opportunity, to humiliate Star the Jerk.

So, we got to work…

Paulina's POV

Well, here's what we did…

First, curled her medium length, black, hair, so it looked great. Then we put pink eye shadow, shiny pink lip gloss, and a light black mascara. Then we put on pink shiny polish on her fingernails and toenails.

Second, we did clothes. We put her in a black off the shoulder top, with a white retro mini skirt, white push down socks, and black ballet flats, with a hot pink belt.

The next day…

Sam's POV

I am so mad that they did this, I'll be the school joke. Thomas will hate me! And so will Danny, for following Paulina's weird ways. Plus, I am SIMMERING! I am soooo nervous, Goths don't get nervous right, well I do! Ahh, but a deals a deal, plus Star was sooo mad with the Goth make-up… I felt a little better.

So, I got to school, I went in our limo, because I didn't want to see Tucker or Danny (especially Danny… he's been weird since he heard about Thomas...) and then I got out of the limo, my hips swinging, because that was part of the deal, to be a bit more girly, and then, walked up to Danny's locker. His back was turned, because he was talking to Tucker. I took a deep breath, and tapped him on the shoulder.

Danny's POV

I was talking to Tucker when I felt a tap on my shoulder, I spun around, hoping it wasn't Lancer, trying to get me in trouble. When I saw it was a girl, a HOT girl, it was… looked familiar…

"Hi, Danny." She squeaked. It was SAM! Oh. My. Gosh.

At that moment, I hated that guy. I couldn't believe that that FREAK had taken MY Sam, I mean, Sam. Just Sam. Only Sam.

Sam's POV

"I let Paulina do a makeover on me, because she let me turn Star goth which was HILARIOUS!" I laughed. Danny still stood there, open mouthed. I rolled my eyes, "Danny. Danny! _**DANNY!**_" I waved my had in front of his face. "What?!!" he exclaimed. "Sor-_ry!_" I said, annoyed, and walked away.

He's SUCH a jerk!

He was rude to me. And what's worse? So was Thomas.

"What'd you do to yourself?" Thomas exclaimed. "You look like a powder puff! And, uh, EW!" "UH! Excuse me? YOU are a jerk. And WE are over." I stomped away. Tears were stinging my eyes, and my face was getting red.

Danny saw me freaking out, he came right over, even though I had shouted at him. He was soooo sweet.

"What's w-wrong?" he stuttered, still confused at why I looked like this. "Thomas and I broke up." I said, choking up a little.

"Well, that's too, too, too, bad." He said, smiling slightly.

"Stop smiling, who am I going to go to the prom with? It's the big dance, and I am such a jerk! And ugly! And boy-challenged!" I sobbed.

"Why don't you go with me?" Danny asked, reddening.

Chapter 5- Clueless

Danny's POV

"Y-y-you want to-to go with m-m-me?" Sam stuttered.

"Of course, Sam, c'mon stop crying, here, come here." I said, opening up my arms.

She fell into them, her tears falling onto my shirt, I didn't care though, he had hurt my Sam, I mean, Sam, and I would be the one to comfort her, not that jerk.

She stopped crying, her face still red, and said, "I am SUCH a sap, I mean, I should be happy, I'm going to the prom with my best friend and the guy I've liked for like ever."  
"You like me?" I said, dumbfounded.

"Danny Fenton, you are SO clueless." She giggled.

Chapter 6- Prom

Sam's POV

I spent all day getting ready for the prom, it was Saturday night, and Danny was picking me up at seven. I was sooo excited, I could barely stand it!

I was wearing a slinky black dress, with a white belt, and white ballet flats, that I had borrowed from, can you believe it, Paulina!

"Samantha! Daniel's here!!!!" My father shouted up the stairs. I took a deep breath, and then, smiling, went down the stairs.

Danny's mouth dropped open.

I giggled.

We walked outside, after my parents took about a million pictures, and Danny asked, "Do you wanna fly, _Samantha_?" He was laughing. "Of course, _Daniel._" We, then, flew to the dance.

When we walked inside, the whole crowd cheered. I blushed furiously, and I thought I saw some red paint itself into Danny's cheeks!

"Do you want to dance?" he asked, nervously. "Yes." I smiled. He took me in his arms, and thenwe danced, and danced. And danced. And danced. I hugged him, as he dropped me off at my door. Then, right before I went in, I planted a sweet kiss on his lips, I locked them there, and then, I went inside, wiggling my fingers at him, "Bye, Danny."

**The End…**

**This was my first story so pleez b nice!! ******


End file.
